


One Rose

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Band Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Holidays, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Surprises, Tension, Valentine's Day, happy belated v-day lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Jan sneaks a surprise into Mike's set trailer on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman
Kudos: 4





	One Rose

**Author's Note:**

> No note other than I wrote this almost a year ago around the time of 'Until It's Time' and am finally posting it, lol. Enjoy these two being cute for a little bit 💘🧁
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees' brand or Jan Freeman's likeness.

One-shot: One Rose

Burbank, February 1967

Jan discreetly snuck into Mike’s trailer for the second time that shooting day. She had previously stopped by around 9:00 AM when she saw him leave for a costume change and she slipped in subtly. The light brunette dropped off in his mini-fridge a dark chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and red sprinkles from a batch she had made last night for Valentine’s Day. She wanted to make up for barely doing anything for his birthday a month ago besides her silly doodle. Plus the cupcake would call back to him bringing one for own birthday when they became friends in October. The set extra smiled at the memory and remembered being surprised he actually did get her the pastry and wasn’t just being nice while dropping her off. 

As she made her way to the very back of the trailer, Jan swapped her costume shirt for a purple tank top. She noticed Mike seemed to like when she went sleeveless, and she wanted her outfit to be part of the gift. Preferably, she really wanted to be his Valentine’s date tonight, but…that was obviously never going to happen. So she was happy to settle on surprising him during his lunch break. Right as she could hear him walking up to the parked vehicle, she quickly ran her hands through her long hair and grabbed cupcake from the fridge. Only seconds before he opened the door and turned to face her; Jan remembered a Valentine’s pin she got at the grocery store, grabbed it from her pocket and placed it on top of the treat. 

“Ta da!” She exclaimed with one hand holding the cupcake and the other posing toward the former. Mike glanced over to her with genuine surprise and released a breath that just vaguely sounded like a chuckle. “I just wanted to do something special for Valentine’s Day and since you, uh, already have dinner plans tonight, this could be like a thank you for being an…amazing friend,” she worded carefully as he smoothly made his way to her end of the trailer with a smile. “And giving me so much advice, and choosing to spend so much of your free time—oh!” Jan’s impromptu speech was suddenly cut off by him gently grabbing her waist with one arm and lifting her to the tiny counter behind her. A giddy squeal escaped her as she managed to successfully set the cupcake down next to her then wrapped her arms over his shoulders. 

Fifteen minutes later the pair were in their usual mid-lunch break position of being tangled up in each other on the couch with their clothes disheveled. Jan played with the now loose collar of Mike’s shirt while he lay his arm freely on her hip. The cupcake from earlier was now eaten with the baking wrapper still on the counter.

“What do you know. This saccharine holiday turned out to actually be pretty groovy this year,” he joked with a smirk.

She propped herself on her elbow to get more comfortable while facing him. “Maybe because I did all the work,” she kidded back.

“Well, hey, I got a present for you too.”

“Really?” She asked with an unconvinced, but not upset, eyebrow arched.

“Yeah. But you’ll just have to see it tomorrow,” he claimed lightly.

Jan rolled her eyes while still grinning. “You forgot.”

“No, I wouldn’t say that—”

“I don’t really blame you,” she continued casually. “I know I’m second priority, if even that.”

That statement made Mike frown and lean up slightly. “You know, not everyone can work the self-pity spiel successfully. And sometimes it’s not worth it with the accusations of being unpleasant.”

“It’s not pity, it’s me acknowledging the reality of all this,” Jan insisted, not sure why she felt the need to taint the current vibe. “I am supposed to be in the background, you know,” she attempted to lighten the mood with referencing her current day job.

“Well, you’re always in the foreground of my lens,” he reassured while softly grabbing her hand. She didn’t react to the endearment verbally and instead just tucked some of her hair behind her ear still appearing content. “I mean it,” he added when it became clear she wasn’t going to respond.

“It’s a nice thought anyway,” she finally said with a small smile.

“It’s true—”

“What are the odds of that gift I’m supposedly getting tomorrow being a date at a nice place in the city?” She suddenly asked. 

Mike clearly wasn’t expecting the question and was speechless for a long moment. When it appeared like he didn’t have an official answer, she carefully let go of his hand to straighten up. “Uh huh…” She muttered in acceptance more than annoyance before Mike grabbed her arm and brought her down into a passionate kiss. Jan returned it as a natural instinct and warmed back into his embrace with a sigh. _‘How is he always so good at that?’_ His hand slipped under her shirt and ran up her side, while hers felt the skin of his lower back under his own shirt. When he motioned for her to lay back down, she lightly nudged him off her. “You can’t distract me with kissing every time I bring this up,” she claimed.

“How come? It’s worked so far,” he pointed out in amusement.

She exhaled but couldn’t help the grin forming on her face all the same. Getting accustomed to their arrangement was still a struggle, but somehow he always made it worth it.


End file.
